Ashley has taken 6 tests and her average score so far is 88. If she gets 100, a perfect score, on the remaining 2 tests, what will her new average be?
Answer: If she gets 100 on the remaining tests, the sum of her scores will be $6 \cdot 88 + 2 \cdot 100 = 728$ Her overall average will then be $728 \div 8 = 91$.